


Grand Slam

by eclecticxdetour, jessonthecoast



Series: Team With a K [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Michael, Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Endearments, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessonthecoast/pseuds/jessonthecoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's on breakfast duty, but Michael and Geoff have other ideas that put pancakes on hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Slam

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe in the sense that none of them are married to their wives or have children.

**Title** : Grand Slam  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey  
**Word Count** : 4344  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established threesome, light dom/sub, daddy kink, mutual masturbation, frottage, oral sex, come sharing, fantasized: double anal penetration, rimming, anal fingering, domestic fluff, endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : We don't own or know any of these people. This is created from our imaginations and we thought we'd share.  
**Summary** : Ryan's on breakfast duty, but Michael and Geoff have other ideas that put pancakes on hold.

Michael's a wreck. His ass aches and his legs are shaky. Nearly every inch of him covered by beard burn and love bites. He traces a chain of hickeys from his jaw down to his clavicle, Ryan and Geoff taking turns sucking marks into his skin before Geoff reached his collarbone and bit down _hard_ , growing beard grazing his skin. There are five spreading from his sternum to his bellybutton, purpling marks that make him shiver when he prods at them. Fingerprint bruises frame his hips, Ryan's grip on him firm as he rode Ryan to orgasm. There's no way they're going to fade by work Monday morning. He flushes at the thought of the others seeing his marks. Geoff and Ryan so proud of the hickeys they'd left on him.

He jolts at Geoff's quiet knock on the door. “Y'okay in there, buddy?”

Michael steadies his breathing, doesn't feel like dealing with the shit he'll get from Geoff for standing there like an idiot daydreaming about what Geoff and Ryan had done to him last night. He hurriedly readies his toothbrush as Geoff carefully nudges the door open.

“Oh. You didn't say anything so I didn't—”

“M'fine,” mutters Michael, shivering a little, Geoff's gaze heavy on him as Geoff follows the trail of bruises they'd left on him.

Geoff continues watching Michael as Michael finishes brushing his teeth. Michael spits out the foam and wipes his forearm across his mouth. “Good good. Now get outta here; I gotta take a dump,” he says, swatting Michael on the ass. “Ryan's making breakfast.”

Michael smiles and pads his way downstairs to the kitchen. Ryan's wearing blue plaid boxer-briefs and a white apron. He leans against the doorway, Ryan flipping a pancake that lands perfectly back in the pan. He can't help but stare at Ryan. His toned arms and long legs. That perfectly smooth back where his own hickeys lead down to Ryan's shapely ass. He smirks and walks forward, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist, nuzzling his face between Ryan's shoulder blades. “I'm guessing that apron says 'Kiss the Cook'?” he asks, chuckling.

“You're damn right it does. No kitchen is complete without one.” Ryan shoves the spatula under another pancake and effortlessly flips it, flapjack splatting back down onto the pan with a sizzle.

“Well then, turn around so I can,” says Michael, pulling his arms from around Ryan's waist so Ryan can face him. He yanks Ryan toward him and their lips meet, small smiles curling the edges of their mouths. He stands on his toes, Ryan dipping down, palms curving over his exposed hips. Ryan thumbs a mark in the 'v' of his groin, and he groans into Ryan's mouth.

“I'm gonna burn the pancakes if you keep this up. Then Geoff'll ban me from the kitchen again.”

“So we'll fuckin' eat the burned ones before he gets down here. You know how long he takes to shit,” says Michael, laughing when Ryan lifts a brow and nods slightly before dipping down and catching his lips.

Ryan presses his thumbs into Michael's hips, guiding Michael back against the island and then covering Michael's body with his own. He pulls gently on Michael's bottom lip with his teeth and he moans again. He squints one eye open as he reaches back for the knob on the stove, turning off the burner before he runs his hands through bed ruffled, soft brown curls.

Michael's hands glide around Ryan's back, fingers running along the waistband of Ryan's briefs. They slip briefly underneath and he kneads the warm skin under his hands. Ryan's breathing quickens, and he pulls Ryan in tighter against him. He's desperate for the feel of Ryan's warmth and not the itchy polyester against him. He unties Ryan's apron and lets the strings fall.

He loved Ryan's body when it was softer, and he still loves it now. Ryan's waist more defined, fingers tripping over the slight ridges of Ryan's abs. Michael rubs his thumb over the divot of Ryan's bellybutton and he giggles when Ryan's stomach dips under the sensation.

Ryan narrows his eyes and curls his fingers around Michael's wrist. Lifting it up and away, he holds Michael's gaze as he kisses Michael's knuckles. Michael's already hard between them, erection pushing at the slit of his boxers.

Michael can't help but bite his lip as he stares into Ryan's rapidly darkening eyes. Ryan reaches up and grabs his chin, turning it and aiming for his jaw, dedicated to adding more bruises to the mix. Ryan alternates between rough bites and gentle licks, and he can hardly do anything but moan for Ryan. Ryan's other hand slides far too slowly down his chest, stopping to play with his perky nipples, twisting and rubbing them. All the while, Ryan's fingers inch closer and closer to his heavily dribbling cock.

He doesn't try and move Ryan's hands where he wants them. Squeezes Ryan's hips and moans as Ryan teases his chest and belly. There's a spot of precome on his boxers where the tip of his cock rubbed against the fabric, and Ryan circles his thumb over it. His hips hitch into the gentle touch, Ryan smirking against his jaw. “God _damnit_ , Ryan...” he gasps, clinging to Ryan's waist, nails raking pink lines into Ryan's skin.

“Tell me you want it, Michael,” Ryan whispers, left hand gently squeezing where it's resting on the side of Michael's neck. Michael's throat flutters when he swallows, pink lips slick and even plumper than usual.

“Fuckin' touch me, Haywood.” Michael gasps, Ryan's right hand dipping down under his underwear and curling firmly around his cock.

Ryan's hand is warm and calloused around Michael, thumb rubbing through his precome and letting it slick up his fingers as it slides up and down his shaft.

“Fuck,” Michael growls, “Ry—” but the last syllable falls off as the head of his cock slips through Ryan's fingers. Ryan's mouth still moves along his jaw and his neck, their skin sticking together slightly because of the heat of the kitchen. He's too hot. Ryan's hand down his shorts making him sweat even more. He grabs the waist of his boxers and wrenches them down. Cooler air hits his skin and he gasps, but now he can _see_ what Ryan's doing and it makes it all the more intense. He hadn't realized how much precome slicked Ryan's hand and his cock, preejaculate making it that much easier for Ryan's hand to squeeze and slide over his length. He groans again and leans his forehead against Ryan's chest, watching the head of his cock disappear and reappear in Ryan's grip.

“God, Michael, look how wet you are; I've barely even touched you,” says Ryan, biting the hinge of Michael's jaw, Michael bucking into his strokes and muffling his wet gasps against his chest. He lets go of Michael's neck and slides his fingers through Michael's curls, gently tugging until Michael whimpers.

“Feels so good, Ryan, _fuck_.” Ryan's been focusing on him, grip firm and slick around his cock. But Ryan's hard in his boxer-briefs, too, and he frees Ryan's dick through the slit at the front. Ryan groans against his jaw, soft vibrations making him moan. Geoff's moving around upstairs, and the thought of Geoff seeing them like this—Ryan pinning him against the kitchen island, their hands on each other's dicks—makes his legs quake and his hips jerk.

Ryan hums and pulls Michael's head back so they look one another in the eye. “Sounds like Daddy's ready for his breakfast.”

Geoff's muttering about burnt pancakes all the way down the stairs and Michael groans, shit-eating grin on his face. “M-maybe one of us should get Geoff the whipped cream.” Ryan quirks a brow and the twist of Ryan's wrist makes him curse loudly again.

“—damnit, Ryan! I told you not to—Jesus fucking _Christ_. You boys just couldn't wait for me, could you?” Geoff asks and settles next to them, running his fingers up Michael's back and then curling his fingers in Michael's hair, making Michael look at him. Ryan takes the opportunity to bite at Michael's neck again, making Michael moan, but Michael stifles his noises by biting his lips. Michael's pupils are blown, cheeks flushed so pink, lips wet and bitten red. He leans in and closes the distance between his lips and Michael's while Ryan slowly tugs on Michael's cock.

Ryan moves his mouth along Michael's neck, licking along Michael's jaw and nibbling at his ear. “Are you going to come for Daddy, Michael? He loves watching you make a mess of yourself,” he growls, low and deep in Michael's ear, and Michael has to pull away from Geoff's mouth to catch his breath.

“You first, Haywood,” Michael challenges, stroking upward and lightly twisting his hand when he reaches Ryan's cockhead. Ryan hisses, biting at his neck, and his mouth falls open on a silent moan.

Geoff moves in behind Michael, leaning against the kitchen island and sandwiching Michael between himself and Ryan. Michael tips his head back against his shoulder, and he caresses Michael's chest, both hands venturing lower as he cups Michael's tight balls in one hand and squeezes Michael's tense thigh with the other. “Wasn't expecting breakfast _and_ a show this morning, boys, but goddamn will I take it.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and Geoff huffs. “Shut up.” He lets go of Michael's thigh and winds his arm around Ryan, too, palming Ryan's ass and further squishing Michael between them as he kisses Ryan over Michael's shoulder.

“Fuck, _Daddy_ , please,” whines Michael, grinding back against Geoff's hardening cock and forward into the curl of Ryan's fingers, all challenge gone from his voice. He gave up touching Ryan the second Geoff pressed up behind him, Ryan grinding maddeningly against his belly. He's hotter than hot, now, from the Texas heat, to being sandwiched between his boyfriends. He drops his head back against Geoff's shoulder again, sucking in lungfuls of air as Ryan jerks him faster, Ryan's boxers falling to the floor when Geoff pushes them down beneath Ryan's ass.

Geoff presses kisses along Michael's shoulder, watching Ryan suck over the bruises already staining the line of Michael's throat as he ruts against Michael's little ass. “You been a good boy, Michael? Gonna come for Daddy? That's it, buddy, all over Ryan,” he whispers, nipping at the shell of Michael's ear.

Michael tries to regain some kind of consciousness. Tries to calm himself before he gets pulled under by his oncoming orgasm. He takes a deep breath and reaches for Ryan's chest and Geoff's hip. Gasping, he says, “ _Wait_ , hnng.” They both pause immediately and look at him, questioningly.

“What? What is it?” Ryan asks, and there's so much concern in Ryan's voice, it makes something flutter in Michael's gut.

“What's wrong, Michael?” asks Geoff, wondering if they pushed him too far.

Michael takes another second to catch his breath and stares up at the ceiling, willing himself not to come because goddamn could he from the _thought_ of what he's about to ask of them, but he needs to _feel_ it, first.

“Not until,” he says, inhaling deeply, “you both fuck me,” he breathes, a smile in his voice as Geoff and Ryan share a look over his shoulder and then stare at him. Last night they took turns and now he's seconds away from blowing his load because he wants _both_ of his boyfriends inside him.

Geoff frowns across at Ryan and Ryan nods, resuming his strokes. “Is that what you want, Michael? For me and Ryan to fuck you? Get you all stretched open and stuff you full of cock?”

Michael swallows down several moans, unable to form words and nodding instead. Geoff curls his arms around his waist, and he shivers, throwing one arm behind Geoff's head and cupping the back of Geoff's skull. “ _Please_ , I need it...”

“Not now, baby, later. Lay you out on our bed and Ryan'll put that tongue of his to good use; if there's one thing Ryan doesn't flub, it's a rimjob,” says Geoff, flinching when Ryan pinches his hip. “Then we'll get our fingers in your hot little hole until you're out of your mind wanting more.”

“I'll sit you on my cock. Facing me, 'cuz I have to see how good we're making you feel. Geoff'll get his fingers all up inside you again, make sure there's still room in you for him, too,” says Ryan, leaning forward and kissing Michael's dimple. “When Daddy says you're good and ready he'll get nice and slick and slide right in, me and him all snug inside you.”/p>

"Ryan, f- _uck_!” Michael shouts, nails biting into Ryan's chest as he loses it, jerking into the tight curl of Ryan's hand, come striping Ryan's belly and smearing over Ryan's thick fingers.

Ryan doesn't stop moving his hand when Michael comes. Lets it coat his fingers as he slides up and down Michael's cock, warm and rough as Michael shakes through his release. Even as Michael starts to pull away, overstimulated, he keeps jerking, knotting his other hand in Michael's curls and making Michael meet his gaze. “What do you say, Michael?”

“Hnng—” He has a hard time forming a sentence, but he grits his teeth and whines, “Thank you.”

“I'm sorry, what was that?” growls Ryan. Michael knows the rules. He knows that Geoff is 'Daddy,' but when it comes to him, Michael likes to be cheeky and not use his preferred title when they're together like this. It seems Michael has forgotten and he's gonna take the time to remind Michael.

“Thank you, Ry— _mmm—_ ” He can't manage it and Ryan isn't stopping, stimulation making him inch up onto his tip toes as Ryan keeps working his dick. Michael hisses and he's grateful when Ryan slows his fist; Ryan knows how much he can handle before Ryan actually hurts him. Ryan leans down and kisses him slowly, lips and tongue gliding over his mouth.

“How do you say 'thank you,' Michael?” whispers Ryan. It takes another few moments for Michael to breathe through his orgasm, biting his lip hard, Geoff holding Michael up when Michael's knees can hardly support him.

“Thank you, Sir. _Nnngh_. Thank you for fucking me, Sir.” And Ryan lets go of his cock. Michael whines and slumps forward, chest heaving as he steadies his breathing. Ryan lifts his chin, looking into his heavy lidded eyes to make sure he won't actually pass out. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, and Ryan thumbs the line of his jaw, gesture enough to reassure Ryan. Geoff's still supporting him from behind, rubbing his chest and stomach, calming him down. Ryan's right there, too, rubbing his shoulders as he pants.

“Come here, asshole,” Michael whispers, grinning. Ryan instantly leans down and closes the gap. Their lips smash together, teeth clacking at first, but Ryan slows it down. Soft lips and the gentle glide of tongues. They kiss for a few moments, Geoff massaging his torso while he and Ryan make out. His breathing had begun to slow, but Ryan's is speeding up, and not just from kissing him. He pulls back and opens his eyes, Ryan's pupils _dark_. Frowning, he glances between them, Geoff's hand flying along Ryan's cock.

Geoff's knuckles graze Michael's belly with each of Geoff's strokes, and he can't stop watching the slow, tight slide of Geoff's tattooed fingers along Ryan's thick cock. The head's flushed, preejaculate beading at the slit with each of Geoff's upward strokes. He licks his lips, glancing from Ryan's cock up toward Ryan's face, Ryan's lids fluttering, mouth open slightly as Ryan's breathing shudders. He angles his head and glances at Geoff, the asshole winking at him and hooking his bristly chin over his shoulder as they both watch Geoff's fist between him and Ryan.

Michael rubs back against him, and Geoff grunts into Michael's shoulder. He kisses Michael's heated skin, tongue dragging through the slight sheen of sweat there. Michael's gonna make him come in his underwear, but he can't make himself still Michael's movements. Grind of Michael's little ass against his dick making him buck into Michael's circling hips. He hastily shoves down his underwear and kicks them aside, Michael gasping when Michael grinds back against his bare cock.

Michael peppers Ryan's body with more of his own marks, licking over Ryan's collarbone, swirling his tongue over Ryan's nipple and blowing on it while teasing the other with his fingers, gently pinching. He hisses quietly when Ryan's fingers card through his hair, pulling his head back until he's looking up at Ryan.

“Harder,” Ryan whispers, looking down at Michael.

Michael does as he's told, and he watches Ryan's eyes roll back. He shifts between them, licking his come off of Ryan's stomach, making sure to keep rubbing back against Geoff. Geoff matches his groan and rocks deliberately against his ass. Ryan takes a step back, and he bends at the waist, steadying a hand on Ryan's hip and wrapping his lips around Ryan's cock. Geoff's hands clamp over his hips, cock hot and slick between his cheeks.

He spreads his legs as far as he can with his boxers around his ankles. Geoff curls an arm around his waist, steadying him as he guides Ryan's cock deeper into his mouth. Fingers around the base, he swirls his tongue against the tip, Geoff behind him, cock sliding up and down the crack of his ass. Ryan fists both hands in his hair and pushes all the way between his lips until his nose is buried in the curls at the base of Ryan's prick.

“That's it, Michael. You want Daddy to fuck you, but he's not going to,” says Ryan, arching a brow and smirking when Geoff nods, hand sliding along Michael's bowed spine. “Nope, he's gonna rub off against you. Mark you all up when he comes on your back.”

Michael groans around Ryan's dick and wraps his free hand around Ryan's thigh. Ryan pulls back, cockhead dragging over his tongue with Ryan's shallow thrusts. Behind him, Geoff inches his hips back, brow wrinkling when Geoff circles his hole with the tip of his cock. He grinds back, huffing loudly through his nose, Geoff slapping his ass before resuming the slide of his cock along his cleft.

Spit slicks his crack, and Michael moans around Ryan. He swirls his tongue around and around, thoroughly wetting Ryan's cock and easily swallowing Ryan all the way down again, reaching up with one hand to massage Ryan's balls. Ryan nudges deeper, and he chokes briefly, pulling back so he can breathe and run his tongue over Ryan's sac, sucking Ryan's balls into his mouth. He smiles up at Ryan and says, “He can come _on_ my ass or _in_ it, Rye-bread, but you'll be the one cleaning it up later.”

Geoff lets out a shaky laugh, and Ryan shoves his cock back into Michael's all too willing mouth. He starts sucking again, ready now, working it into his throat and humming. He glances up at Ryan and winks.

“No one should be that smug with a cock in their mouth,” says Ryan, Geoff laughing and smacking Michael's ass again.

“Don't worry about him; he won't be wearing that grin later when he's got two massive dicks up his pretty little ass.”

Michael pulls off again, spit and precome sliding down his chin. He jerks Ryan as he looks up at him. “Way to make it sound like getting double teamed by the two of you is gonna be a fucking _chore_. What you're not getting is that I want to get _fucked_ ; I want to feel it for _days_.”

He flattens his tongue and licks from the root to the tip of Ryan's cock, sucking hard on the head and letting Ryan's precome coat his tongue. He arches his back, letting Geoff see the tight clench of his hole, hoping that maybe just _maybe_ it's enough incentive to make Geoff come so they can retire to the bedroom and properly get their dicks inside him.

Geoff knows what Michael's trying to do. Slaps Michael's ass again and holds on to Michael's hips, pushing Michael's cheeks together around his dick. “No anal until after breakfast. Ryan worked _so_ hard and you had to go and distract him. And I'm _fucking_ hungry, so you have to wait, buddy.”

“ _You're_ the bossman, you could have cracked the goddamn whip,” says Michael, turning around and looking at Geoff. “I'm not the only horny dickhead here.”

Geoff smacks Michael's ass again, making him smile. “Keep it up, buddy, and your ass is gonna be white _and_ pink.” He focuses on the slip slide of his dick along Michael's cleft, how Michael's hole clenches, just begging to be stuffed with cock. How the kid fucking smiles back at him when he smacks Michael's ass. He pushes Michael's cheeks together, reveling in the sight of his dick disappearing between them. He remembers last night, how tight Michael was and how well Ryan slicked him up and how easily Michael opened up to their cocks. The look on Michael's face as he took turns riding their dicks. He looks up and Ryan's biting his lips, close to coming in Michael's mouth. Ryan looks at him with that look in his eyes, no longer that familiar bright blue but so dark, just goddamn _dark_. Ryan's lips are swollen and begging to be bitten. His face so flushed and his hair disheveled from the drag of Michael's fingers. Ryan's littered with bruises and bite marks. Michael, too, and he can't help his groan at the memory of how they'd put them there, Michael wantonly begging for more.

“How was I supposed to say no to you assholes jerking each other off?” asks Geoff, voice cracking when Michael rolls his hips, pushing back against him, cock caught between the soft heat of Michael's cheeks and the curve of his own gut. He clings to Michael's hips, watching Ryan chew on his own lower lip, thrusting evenly into the wet part of Michael's mouth. He presses his palm against the middle of Michael's spine, Ryan eagerly meeting his grinning mouth across Michael's back.

Ryan's belly's hot. Balls wet with spit and tight between his thighs. They've never both had Michael at once. One after the other, sure, almost always, but being enveloped in the tight heat of Michael's body with Geoff hot and hard right alongside him? The thought has him choking out Michael's name against Geoff's lips, Michael feeling the immediacy of his orgasm, mouth hot and sloppy along his length.

Ryan comes with a sharp cry, and Michael swallows everything Ryan has. Some drips out of the sides of his mouth as he looks up at Ryan. Ryan grunts and reaches for him, thumbing his bottom lip. He turns his head and looks back at Geoff, closing his eyes and moaning when Geoff sucks Ryan's come off of Ryan's thumb. Geoff rocks against him twice more and loses it, shooting hot all over his lower back, cockhead briefly slipping into his hole. He squeezes Ryan's hip at the sudden pressure, gnawing on his bottom lip over how good it feels having even that bit of Geoff stretching him open.

“Thought you said 'no anal before breakfast'?” asks Michael, Ryan rubbing his lower back after Ryan pulls him upright again. He hums and drapes an arm around Ryan's waist, grateful for the tender massage, Ryan's hands easing the slight ache in his back from bending over.

“It was just the tip, it doesn't count for shit,” says Geoff, chest heaving as he steadies his breathing. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps, leaning back against the island and resting his palms on the edge. “Jesus, and I haven't even had my coffee yet.”

“Healthier way to get the blood flowing, though,” says Ryan, letting go of Michael and gathering up his apron. He's messy with his own and Michael's come, but Geoff's still hungry, and his stomach grumbles at the sight of the fluffy pancakes already neatly stacked on the serving platter. Michael snorts when he reties the strings, naked aside from his 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

“Hey,” says Geoff, sidestepping Michael and tugging gently at the knot of Ryan's apron, “turn around and lemme 'Kiss the Cook'.”

“For fuck's sake, at this rate we'll _never_ eat breakfast,” says Ryan, heaving a mock-exasperated sigh after he flips the burner on again and then turns toward Geoff. His eyes fall closed as Geoff meets his mouth, Geoff patting him on the ass before spinning him back toward the stove and then seating himself next to Michael around the island.

Geoff holds his knife and fork, one in each hand and grins at Ryan. “Get a move on, Haywood; Daddy's hungry.”

“Yeah, what he said. I won't be fuckin' full until I've got a stack'a flapjacks and four loads in me,” shouts Michael, bitten lips muffling his laugh when Geoff barks out a laugh next to him.

“Jesus Christ, I _still_ need some coffee,” says Geoff after a few moments, tiredly rubbing at his eyes and standing to make himself a mug when Michael asks for a cup, too. _Typically_ he would make Michael make his own coffee because Michael needlessly complicates shit and why would you need to spend so much goddamn time on _coffee_? But today the kid's earned it, and he opens the fridge to get Michael's milk. He stares into the fridge for a second before asking, voice cracking a bit, “Why in the _fuck_ did neither of you get this out?”

“What?” asks Ryan, turning away from the stove to see Geoff holding the aerosol whipped cream. Michael starts giggling first, and he is quick to follow, holding his stomach and wiping away tears as Geoff looks at both of them in confusion and sets the whipped cream by the maple syrup. It's not even that funny, but goddamn did Michael call it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find [me](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/) and [Jess](http://jasonptodd.co.vu/) on tumblr!


End file.
